Recently, autonomous mobile devices autonomously moving according to the intended purpose have become widely used. For example, autonomous mobile devices autonomously moving for cleaning indoor spaces are known.
Here, Patent Literature 1 discloses an autonomous mobile device for cleaning comprising fall prevention sensors on its bottom surface and controlling the run to prevent the fall when the table surface is no longer detected.
Patent Literature 1: Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Kokai Publication No. 2015-128795.